The NEW New directions
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: So glee died when the seniors left, but now that they're back in Lima, their children can bring it back! I know the summary sucks, but I'll change it when I think of something better. SYOC! Rating may change T because im paranoid. Syoc closed.
1. Chapter 1

I have an excuse for this! Those awesome people who know me know that I currently have five stories in progress, I'm posting this because by the time I have all of the entries and I've worked through everything properly, at least one of those stories will be finished.

Also, I know that these aren't really allowed, but I never follow rules. ;)

I guess you guys need the ships hey?

Rachel and Finn Hudson (Shudders) (Two open slots)

Rachel successfully made it big and became a household name in the Broadway community, but when she fell pregnant she moved back to Lima to be closer to her family, she now works at the community theatre (Much to Santana's amusement who predicted this.) She lives comfortably with Finn who took over the football team at McKinley.

Quinn and Santana Fabray (One open spot)

Who knew that their one-time-thing at 's wedding would open so many doors? They tried to be friends again but the attraction they created just pulled them into a relationship. Eventually they got married. Santana took over the Cheerio's, just like Coach asked, she sings part time, deciding to keep her family out of the attention of the media. Quinn is a psychologist at Lima general Hospital, after Shelby died in a horrible car accident; she adopted Beth back into the family. Beth Fabray loves her mother and idolises her but hates Santana with every fibre in her being for "Turning her mom gay" She is currently in New York in college, studying to become an actress.

Brittany and Sam Evans (One open spot)

Brittany is forever scarred by the pain of childbirth, she fell pregnant soon after she graduated much to her dismay, the pregnancy went smoothly but soon after she gave birth she got into a car accident that left her in a wheelchair forever. She is very bitter about her condition and refuses to contact anyone from school, she feels that her happiness in life was stolen by her child and her personality has become unrecognisable, she is no longer a happy care-free person but bitter and resenting. Sam has stayed through it all, helping Brittany to the best of his abilities; he loves his child more than life itself and wishes that Brittany would too. He works as a news anchor.

Ryder and Kitty Lynn (Sorry) (One open spot)

After kissing Marley, Ryder noticed that he didn't feel sparks between him and the brunette, he soon started pursuing other girls and felt an attraction towards Kitty, for the first few Years Kitty rejected him harshly but after a while she came around, they had a beautiful wedding and honeymoon twins. Kitty loves her family dearly, especially her children. The first three years that Ryder chased her she was in love with someone else so she rejected him. She eventually gave up with this person and allowed Ryder to take her out, she loves Ryder but can't help wonder what would've happened if she didn't give up. Ryder is a baseball player and Kitty is a model.

Jake and Marley Puckerman (even more sorry) (Two open spots)

Marley married Jake right after school and is sure that she's never made a bigger mistake in her life. They had three children but within a few years of marriage Marley fell out of love with Jake completely, the only reason she still lives with him is for her children, she tries to hide her unhappiness from her children to the best of her abilities. Jake is blissfully unaware of his wife's unhappiness, he works at Breadstix, as a waiter, Marley sings in a diner, as a waitress.

Tina and Mike Chang (One open spot)

Tina and Mike cannot possibly get any happier, they love their kid and each other, Mike opened a dance studio in Lima and Tina is a history teacher.

Kurt and Blaine Anderson (Two open spots)

Just for a certain Klaine fan I spoke to recently. Kurt eventually forgave Blaine and gave into his feelings, they got Santana to carry their child but she got pregnant with two babies. Santana still sees them regularly for her biological children; she has a healthy relationship with both Kurt and Blaine and is forever grateful that they let her see her children. Kurt is best friends with Santana and he usually stays at home working for from his laptop. Blaine is a writer and also stays at home

Noah and Mercedes Puckerman (I know, random) (One open spot.)

I really can't think of something for these guys, I just put them together for the fun of it. :P

(Those I have not mentioned will be explained later.)

I already have a few characters, I'll name them in a sec, but lemme just get past the boring stuff.

Rules: *Sarcastic cheer*

-NO MARY SUES PLEASE

-You can send me a perfect character, but you're just wasting my and your time as they won't be picked.

-One submission per person

-The sentence: "Monkeys are constipated" must be in your entry somewhere so that I know you read these.

-Please don't wine or complain if your character is not picked, I assure you that I will have a very good reason for not picking him/her

-Please do not make exact copies of the original characters

-Add some creativity into your character, the more depth your character has, the more likely he/she is to catch my attention.

Right! So now that we got that out of the way I can tell you about the characters that are already made.

Karlynn 'Cat' Puckerman

Daughter of Marley and Jake. Karlynn is a shy and timid girl; he hesitates to speak her mind and generally keeps to herself. She'd much rather stay in and read on a Friday night than go out to parties, she's not very close to her father but her mother is her best friend. She is very naive and is often tricked and lied to.

She has the chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes of her mother but her father's chin and jaw. She doesn't have many friends and is known as a loner and wallflower; she's academically weak due to her misunderstanding of work but is strong when it comes to history and mythology.

She is lazy and doesn't care much for her appearance, her only friend, Scarlett, a loud and rough girl her age that lives on the streets, constantly teases her about her laziness.

Lacey Lynn

Daughter of Kitty and Ryder. Inheriting her mother's looks, Lacey is naturally confident and flirtatious. She works hard at her goals until she gets there and then spirals into boredom when she reaches them. She has many friends but she still feels lonely, her mother is often out modeling, not that Lacey ever complains, her mother earns a fortune. She is close to her over protective father and they often spend hour's just playing video games.

Lacey is constantly picking on people 'below' her on the 'high school food chain' and often gets into vicious verbal fights. She is a straight A student despite never paying attention in class.

She spends hours at a time in front of a mirror, perfecting her looks. She is short tempered and easily provoked.

Ok, so those are my two characters, I'm still working on them though.

The entry sheet.

**Name (Full):**

**Surname:**

**Nicknames:**

**Insulting Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Personality (Describe to the best of your abilities):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Goals:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Hobbies:**

**Clubs:**

**Sports:**

**Instruments:**

**Talents:**

**Religion:**

**Languages spoken:**

**Physical appearance (to the best of your abilities):**

**Popularity level:**

**Flaws (Nervous ticks or stuff like that, clumsiness does not count):**

**Favourite music genre:**

**Favourite band/artist:**

**Something they would say:**

**Something they say constantly (e.g. Santana: "Wanky")**

**Something that irritates them:**

**Something they can't do to save their life:**

**Two songs they would sing:**

**Bad habits:**

**I short scene that CLEARLY shows their personality in action:**

**Anything else:**

There you go! Please PM me your entries, if you put the entries in a review: THEY WILL BE IGNORED.

I love you all!

-EmoChildP


	2. Cast list so far

Cast list:

Marley+Jake=Karlynn, Micah & Oscar Puckerman-darcy sign-in-later and IloveheartlandX respectively

Puck+Mercedes= Jason Puckerman- Kappz

Sam+Britany= Rosalina Evans- gleerox

Kurt+Blaine= Johnathan & Christian Hummel-Anderson - SilverPanda113 and ray4ruffles respectively

Mike+Tina=Kira Chang- DontWannaCloseMyEyes

Santana+Quinn=Amelia Fabray- Laiquahen

Rachel+Finn= Liam & Lucas Hudson- Laiquahen

Kitty+Ryder=Lacey & ?

Come on guys I need one more character! Thanks for all of you who sent in submissions and I'm sorry if your character didn't get picked, I was struggling to get characters for some couples while others had too many, a huge shout out to Laiquahen who sent in their characters when I was stuck, gave me ideas AND told a few of her friends about this story! Thank you.

I can only write the next chapter when I have the other Lynn child.

Thank you for reading so far and thank you for submitting your characters. :)

Love you all

-EmoChildP


	3. Cast list and Chapter 1: Welcome to glee

**Cast list**

**Marley+Jake=Karlynn, Micah & Oscar Puckerman-darcy sign-in-later and IloveheartlandX respectively**

**Puck+Mercedes= Jason Puckerman- Kappz**

**Sam+Britany= Rosalina Evans- gleerox**

**Kurt+Blaine= Johnathan & Christian Hummel-Anderson - SilverPanda113 and ray4ruffles respectively**

**Mike+Tina=Kira Chang- DontWannaCloseMyEyes**

**Santana+Quinn=Amelia Fabray- Laiquahen**

**Rachel+Finn= Liam & Lucas Hudson- Laiquahen**

**Kitty+Ryder=Lacey & Nathaniel Lynn- Danny1993**

**Supporting cast**

**Damian Jacobs- Football player**

**Nikita&Nicole Abrahams- Cheerios**

**Elise Adams- SilverPanda113(happy girl)**

**Lilliana Erecson-BellaRosa17(Resident Badass)**

**Heather Red-ray4ruffles(Good girl)**

**Alexis Summers-Laiquahen (Surprise sister)**

**Ok so chapter one:**

I walk through the doors of McKinley high school to a typical scene, a busy hallway bustling with students; I step around a green puddle of ice on the floor and duck in one swift movement, successfully dodging a football. It sails over my head gracefully and a jock catches it, the jock who threw it has longish ashy brown hair that he's swept back and deep brown and the jock that caught it has spiky chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice throw, Christian!" the one yells in a heavy foreign accent. "That was kiff!" Christian smiles smugly at the compliment.

"Yeah, c'mon Lady Damian we got some freshmen to dump!" Christian yells back as they bound back towards the parking lot, their sneakers squeaking as they go. I walk past the gym and see a Cheerio's audition end. She stops, chest heaving with a grin. The raven haired coach, Coach Fabray, picks up an old bullhorn.

"Sloppy! My eyes were burning and the smell of failure is gonna make me hurl! Get out and come back when you're at least ten pounds thinner!" She yells at the top of her lungs, the bullhorn straining as her raspy voice flows through it. The girl bursts out in tears and runs away crying with her hands over her face. I shiver, that coach is the devil. Suddenly someone bumps their hips with mine nearly sending me tumbling to the floor, I keep my balance though and smile at the Asian girl next to me.

"Hey, Kira!" I greet my friend happily.

"Hey, did Coach Fabray yell at someone again?" She asks with a snicker, I nod my head, yes. We continue down the hall and see the HBIC herself lunging for Cat. A small crowd has gathered to watch as an endless amount of insults fly out of her lips, Cat looks like she's being stabbed repeatedly with the sharp words tumbling from the head Cheerio's lips. I wave at the light haired boy holding her back and he nods at me in return. He turns his attention back to his sister.

"Lacy, calm down!" He pleads.

"Nate, this attention seeking whore wants my guy!" She screams at her brother who flinches at the loudness of her voice, Cat sees this as an opportunity and scrambles away in fear. I decide to get away from the HBIC and speed up my walking. She's crazy. We walk past a few jocks talking to a guy in a plaid shirt, the boy is holding a test paper up, he actually looks kinda cute with his tanned skin and dark hair. I turn to Kira.

"Who's that?" I ask her, she looks past me.

"Oh, girl, that's a Puckerman." The Puckermans have gone down in history at McKinley, I sigh, oh well. I spot Oscar Puckerman; he looks similar to his brother, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Lacey just went apeshit on your sister, you might want to go and find her." He doesn't say anything but jogs off down the hall. We walk past History class and hear a little voice call out to us.

"Kira! Can you come here? I want to speak with you about your history test." Mrs. Chang calls. Kira groans.

"Ugh, noooooo... the joy of having a parent as a teacher." She says sarcastically but walks into the class. I step away but someone slams into me sending us both to the floor. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion at seeing Coach Fabray's daughter in front of me, her blonde hair matted with sticky corn syrup and ice is slithering into her dress with a bright floral pattern on it. Her green eyes are wide as she sputters out something resembling an apology. I scramble up and hold my hand out for her to take, she does and I help her up.

"Hey, Amy right?" I ask she nods.

"Yeah, Amelia actually but everyone calls me Amy." She says before checking a project she's holding and rushing off again in a huff without a second glance at me. Suddenly a girl from a couple standing next to me slaps the guy. "Fuck you Jason!" She yells at the top of her lungs and storms off. The guy looks confused for a second before shrugging it off, his dark features unfazed by the slap he received. He looks at me and smirks and I feel a blush coming on and scuttle away, I see my destination, there's a little boy in front of it, he couldn't be older than thirteen, he has dark curly hair, he turns and smiles, revealing braces, he must be Jonathan, the little kid in grade 10. He walks away from the notice board and I see the signup sheet for the New Directions. I pick up the pen and write my name: Rosalina Evans on the little line. I turn around and met with mini knives in the form of freezing ice-shards to my face. I open my eyes to see two pairs of identical twins walk away from me, two girls with long black hair, their Cheerio's jacket says Nikita and Nicole, the one boy glances at me apologetically as the other swings his arms over each of the girls' shoulders.

"I'm sorry about Liam." He says. I nod. Welcome to glee.

**I know its short, and I'll go deeper into the characters in later chapters, I just wanted to get the introduction out of the way, if you didn't see a lot of your character in this chapter you will in the next chapter.**

**PM me any questions or whatever.**

**Love you all**

**-EmoChildP**


End file.
